


into the clouds

by e_is_better_than_a (orphan_account)



Series: tumblr asks [9]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Just playing around, Other, stoners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21620080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/e_is_better_than_a
Summary: anon ask: Oh no! I had sent like 5 prompts but it seemed like Tumblr swallowed them all! So to make up for it, here is a poly!queen prompt! .... Brian tries weed for the first time one night in which the boys promise him to take care of him, and proceed to have tons of fun with stoned!brian
Relationships: John Deacon & Brian May & Freddie Mercury & Roger Taylor
Series: tumblr asks [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558126
Kudos: 23





	into the clouds

It was one of those Friday nights when you just want to stay in. So that’s why Roger, Brian, and Freddie were on the living room floor, currently arguing over whether or not “Kelper” was a word. ****

“It’s not a word, Rog! _Kepler_ is a german astronomer but _kelper_ is in no way a fucking word,” Brian explained, waving his hands about as if that was going to help him understand.

“Oh piss off,” The drummer grumbled, hauling himself off the ground and going towards the kitchen. The front door to the flat opened just as Brian rolled his eyes to Freddie. John walked in and dumped his backpack next to the door.

“Deaky, why don’t you come join us on the floor. We’re playing scrabble,” Freddie called out.

“Deaks, question,” Roger began, but the curly-haired man moaned, cutting him off.

“Kelper isn’t a word,” He groaned.

“ _Kepler_ is an astronomer though,” John pointed out. Roger stared at the bassist looking completely betrayed and started sputtering about how he couldn’t believe that he had two nerds as best friends. The two youngest made their way over to their two giggling friends, sitting down on the floor around the board.

“So John, how was your day?” Brian asked, grinning as he put another word down.

The youngest rolled his eyes at the formality but answered anyway. “It was fine. Long class but after my friend, you know, with the long hair that kind of looks like Freddie if you squint?” The other three nodded their heads. “Yeah, well, her parents found out about her weed stash so she gave me like, 10 grams for free.” John finished, chuckling at the story.

“Holy shit darling, for free? Like 100%?” Freddie asked. John nodded, pulling a baggy out of his pocket, a small grin stretching across his lips.

“I was thinking, that since tonight’s our night in, we would smoke some.” John shrugged.

“Oh that would make this game _sooo_ much more fun,” Fred giggled, reaching for the bag only to have John pull it just out of his reach. Roger shook his head.

“I’m gonna sit this one out,” He said. John and Freddie both pouted as he shrugged his shoulders. “Doesn’t make me feel nice. Feels like everything’s melting,” Holding up his beer, he continued. “I will be getting intoxicated though, don’t you worry.” He finished with a wink.

They now turned to Brian, who had been looking at the board and then back at his tiles. “I’ve never had any,” The guitarist said.

“Oh you’re definitely having some then,” John snorted, Fred nodded his head along with him, an impish grin on his face.

Brian turned to Roger for help but a smug grin was also resting on his face. He took a sip of his beer and shrugged. “You might like it, Brimi. And, oh dear me, you might even have _fun_!” Roger gasped, causing Brian to shove him.

“Bri, it’s gonna be fine. We’re at home, it’s just us. We’ll take care of you,” Fred said before reaching his right hand over the scrabble board and presenting his pinky. “Promise.”

Brian warily eyed his finger before meeting the other’s encouraging eyes. These were his friends, family almost. They’d make sure he didn’t do anything dumb.

“Fine,” He huffed, reaching over and interlocking Freddie and his pinkies together.

-

They had scrapped their game and reshuffled the tiles. John was in the kitchen, rolling the joint while the rest of them chatted. Somehow, Roger had migrated and was half laying on top of Freddie by the time John returned.

John plopped himself next to Brian, lighter and joint in hand, rolled perfectly.

“John, why is that rolled so well?” Freddie asked, lifting one eyebrow.

“Freddie, in contrast to your view of me, I did go to parties in Sixth form,” John carelessly explained, settling in closer to Brian. Roger barked out a laugh and then dissolved into a fit of giggles.

“Ok Brimi, I’m going to light it then you can take a hit. Don’t do too much but also don’t do too little,” He explained. Brian raised his eyebrows at him. “Oh don’t give me that look; you’ll know. Just listen to me,” John huffed.

Brian watched as the younger man placed the joint between his lips and raised the lighter to the end. The lighter flicked aflame and he took two short puffs. John blew the smoke out of his mouth and then turned to Brian.

“Like I did, but one, yeah?” He murmured, giving Brian the joint. The older man took it and did as he was told, inhaling the arid smoke. He took it away after a moment of inhaling and breathed it out again. John gave him a proud smile that made Brian flush. “Perfect. Now pass it to Fred.”

-

Half an hour later, the four boys were soaring. Roger had abandoned beer for some shitty wine he got for Christmas and was feeling the effect of the second-hand smoke. The other three were as high as the clouds. Whenever there was a dispute over whether a word was real or not, they would have a hard time keeping a straight face and Roger had made it his duty to make the most outlandish word he could think of.

John was now in Brian’s lap and the two were playing as a team and Roger was in Freddie’s with his arm around his shoulder while Brian had just wrapped his arms around John’s waist and rested his head on his shoulder, mumbling or whispering plays to the other man.

It was past eleven and they had to practice the next day but they couldn’t drag themselves to abandon the game so they kept playing until they couldn’t anymore. By that point, Brian was grumbling about being hungry and Roger was moaning about having to use the bathroom.

“Roger, for heaven’s sake, just get up,” Deaky said, leaning back into Brian’s chest. A round of giggles fell from their mouths when John said “heaven’s sake”. It seemed too vanilla for their little group.

With a grunt, the drummer stood and stretched before trotting off to the bathroom. Brian’s stomach grumbled in the hazy silence. John stood as well, causing Brian so pout at the loss of warmth but John pulled him up onto his feet before doing the same with Freddie.

“I think,” Freddie started. “that we should have food.”

The other two nodded and made sounds of agreement, starting to rummage through their fridge.

“What if I made cheese on toast?” John offered and to Brian, it sounded like the most delicious thing he had ever heard. He nodded enthusiastically, forgetting how to speak for a moment, and then grabbed the cheese while John snatched the bread off the counter. The guitarist handed the cheese off to John and watched as he made them their snack.

“Are you making food?!” Roger squealed when he saw the trio. He bounded towards them before hovering over John’s shoulder. The younger man nodded.

“Do you think stars have feelings?” Freddie asked out of the blue, looking out the window. The stars were barely visible due to light pollution but Roger and Brian also looked out the window.

“Well technically, they’re just balls of gas, thousands of light-years away,” Brian said.

“Yeah, but like, theoretically…” Roger trailed off, a confused look painted over his features.

“I think they do,” Freddie decided. “And I love my little stars. They’re doing a fantastic job up there.” He paused for a moment before looking at Brian. “Will you tell them that I love them?”

Brian nodded.


End file.
